


Morning Sex

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophila, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean wakes Cas up in a..different way
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Morning Sex

Dean was first to wake after their long night, he rarely topped Cas but last night he had just felt the urge to have Cas ride the hell out of him and Cas loved the idea 

His nerdy sweater vest wearing boyfriend was a secret sex fiend and Dean loved it

Cas was still passed out and more importantly _naked,_ so was Dean- he took his time pulling down the sheets and running his hand over Cas' soft ass, still pink from their activities

Dean climed on top of Cas grinding his cock on his boyfriend's bare ass, teasing the slit, he did this more and more moaning into Cas' neck, until he was at full hardness 

Using his hand to slowly guide his cock past Castiel's rim, the boy under him groaned out "..Mmph" Into the pillow

"Ssh baby, I know- I'm gonna make you feel so good" Dean promised in quiet whispers, as he kissed the back of Cas' neck

Cas was only partially awake "..- Dean it hurts, _slower_ " Castiel instructed- he was still loose from the other night but not that much

Dean nodded and moved even slower trying to bottom out without hurting Cas

Cas' body was pliant under him so Dean easily picked his ass up by his waist and started to thrust

Cas moaned into the pillow, fisting his knuckles into the sheets, he was still tired as hell but he couldn't ignore Dean's excessive pounding into his ass

Cas yelped when Dean playfully smacked his ass, "Dean!" Dean smirked and decided to take it one step further 

He moved his hands up and pushed up on Cas' belly right where his cock was hitting knowing it'd make himself feel much larger inside of Cas

Cas screamed instantly and his eyes shot open "Dean!- fuck faster!" He groaned "Please Dean.."

"What angel?" 

"Touch me" 

Dean smiled, he pulled out of Cas and turned his boyfriend over on his stomach wasting not time in slipping back inside his spent hole and wrapping a hand around Cas' cock, jerking it

He looked up at Cas' worn out face, staring at the way his messy hair was sticking out, and his lips puffing out short breaths of air and how his eyes were shut closed as he focused on his orgasam 

Looking at him was enough to make him come and he moaned, filling up Castiel

His boyfriend spasamed on his cock and shot his load all over his stomach, Dean reached over the drawers and grabbed Cas' favourite sliver plug with a blue jewel at the end exchanging his cock for the plug

Cas opened his eyes and smiled up at Dean, his boyfriend was sporting sexy messy bed hair and a tired look- Cas brought him down to kiss the plump lips he had been staring at "Fuck you're beautiful" Dean smiled kissing him eagerly 

"And you need a hair cut" Cas muttered through kisses, "Shut up and keep kissing me" Dean shot back and Cas happily complied


End file.
